


Branch over Precipice

by jrdexex



Series: House of Laurels [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrdexex/pseuds/jrdexex
Summary: Feeling left behind is one of the worst feelings in the world, and that's exactly what Moyra Cousland is trying to ignore. Anora has married Cailan, her brother has settled with a woman, and she has just escorted her mentor's fiancee from the Highever alienage to Denerim. She returns to Highever, and is trying to fit in once again after years learning the ways of the rogue. Unfortunately for her, she has very little time left in Castle Cousland, as the darkspawn threat draws Arl Howe, and two Grey Wardens to the castle...





	1. Prelude

oops i really need to reorganize this lovelies xoxo


	2. Two Honest Men

still editing lovelies ;-;


End file.
